Sofia, The Master Apprentice
by MysticAngel818
Summary: What if the Day of the Sorcerers ended differently? Cedric is imprisoned and as his Apprentice it's up to her to take on his magic and his position as a Master Sorcerer to use his teachings and his wand to save him.
1. Day of the Sorcerers

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Rewrite of the Day of Sorcerers and the years after it.

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia was confused about Cedric's actions at the Sorcerers Convention, he had always seemed so nice, she was sure there was something wrong.

After she retrieved a free sample broom and zoomed back to the castle she had to stop him and save her family and her home.

Though when she arrived she was already late but not too late her family was already frozen, he was already changing the castle and had grown her throne to make his own, but she knew what she had to do she flew around him to take a grab at his wand but Cedric was quick, he was ready to zap her as she tried to talk him down, they had a stare down.

He looked at her and her spirit and he just couldn't do it, that gave Sofia the chance to grab his wand and before he could blink the medusa stone was broken and so was all of his work.

Sofia felt so much remorse for him as he fell to his knees in his moment of failure and sadness about his past that was without encouragement.

Cedric was disappointed in himself as he was taken to the dungeon, though for what he was actually disappointed about he wasn't sure but at least he would have plenty of time to think about it in jail.

Sofia tried to talk her Dad into forgiving Cedric but as only a child they wouldn't believe her, she was on her own.

Sofia wanted to talk to him and she was glad when she found the guard was asleep.

"Hello, MR. Cedric." She practically growled out.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked ashamed.

"I'm really mad at you, You lied to me, You tried to steal from me, but worst of all..." She said but got cut off.

"I know, I know. I tried to take over your Kingdom," he said more ashamed.

"No, the worst thing you did was say we weren't friends. Because I know that's not true." She said before going off about all the great things he has done to help her or for her gaining his attention.

"Only a great Sorcerer could do those things and a GREAT friend." She completed.

"Sofia." He said grasping the bars of his cell.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." But before he could continue another guard screamed into the dungeon alerting the sleeping guard.

Sofia ran to go help where she was needed leaving Cedric to escape with the help of Wormwood.

Sofia was hiding behind a shield when Cedric strolled up, Grimtrix greeted Cedric with open arms and a happy disposition.

"Now all you have to do is Zap the Princess and you will be King. Greatness awaits King Cedric." Grimtrix said handing Cedric the scepter with the big medusa stone on top.

Cedric walked up to the hiding Sofia and aimed it right at her, she pleaded with him but he wouldn't be moved this time, he was a man with a plan and quickly zapped her frozen.

She knew in her heart that he was still good though his actions had made her want to cry but in her frozen state she couldn't.

"Very good King Cedric, your throne awaits," Grimtrix said bowing and motioning towards Sofia's throne, but Cedric didn't go to it yet.

"Hold on there is one thing I need first," Cedric said bowing down to the frozen Princess, he reached around her neck and unclasped the amulet.

"I need to borrow this." He whispered in her ear.

Sofia wanted to fight to keep her amulet but she was still frozen, he clasped the necklace around his own neck, now that it was pink he needn't worry about curses.

"Ah, the Amulet of Avalor, a great choice King Cedric." Grimtrix praised.

Cedric went up to Roland who still had his wand and pulled it from his frozen grasp, they all watched as Cedric cast an incantation and aimed it directly at.

"Grimtrix." He said hitting the medusa stone on his scepter shattering it and releasing the royal family.

With the magic flowing through him from the Amulet Cedric was unstoppable.

"Bad mistake Cedric," Grimtrix growled as Cedric, the Guards and the royal family all stalked close to him.

"No my only mistake was trusting you," Cedric said pointing his wand at the offending Wizard.

Grimtrix looked over his options of escape and found it in a small Princess.

He smiled and quickly shot a black magic death curse right at Sofia.

Luckily Cedric was faster, he jumped in front of Sofia making the death curse hit him in an instant.

The room flooded with green smoke of magic.

Sofia looked up as everyone else did and noticed instantly that Grimtrix was gone, but so was Cedric.

Sofia cried into her hands.

"What happened?" Miranda asked.

"It was Grimtrix," Sofia answered making them all look at the crying princess.

"He cast a black magic death curse." She cried out.

"Mr. Cedric jumped in the way so it hit him instead of me." She sobbed out.

"And that gave Grimtrix his chance to escape," Roland said sadly, he now knew that Cedric had good in him if he was willing to sacrifice himself to save Sofia only now it was too late.

A gleam on the floor caught his eye and picked it up, he didn't need to look at it to know what it was, he knelt down to his sobbing daughter and held it out to her.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said making her look up with glazed over empty eyes until she saw the Amulet.

She gasped out loud quickly standing up and grasping the amulet to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"What is it, Sofia?" Amber asked getting scared by her sudden actions.

"The Amulet," Sofia said holding it out to them to look at it and saw what she saw.

"How?" Miranda said.

Sofia swam through her mind and instantly knew.

"Mr. Cedric is alive." Sofia practically shouted with happiness.

"Sofia we all saw what happened even you said he was shot by a death curse." Miranda tried consoling but Sofia wasn't having her treatment of her trying to brush it off as childish ignorance.

"No Mom remember Elena? She was also shot with a death curse but she wore the amulet and it saved her and that's what happened to Mr. Cedric." Sofia explaining showing off the Amulet that now shined a green jewel.

"Are you saying Cedric is now inside of the Amulet?" James said.

"Yes, he is alive." She said jumping up and down and made the others happy as well.

"So that means you know how to get him out?" Amber said making Sofia stop and think.

"Yeah, I do know." She said in sudden realization with a small smile looking down at the Amulet again.

"So what do we do?" Roland asked ready for action.

"First we will need the wand that put him in the Amulet in the first place." She said with a determined look on her face.

"Then we will begin a search for Grimtrix at once," Roland said making Baileywick nod and began to write down his proclamation.

"Then what?" James asked.

"The only way is to wrap the amulet around the wand and put it on the crown of Aziluna," Sofia said looking kind of dejected.

"Who is Aziluna?" Miranda asked.

"An ancient Maruvian healer that can undo any spell or curse." She explained looking up at Roland.

"And where is the crown of Aziluna located?" Roland asked.

"Back in Avalor." She said looking for any sign Roland will say no.

"Well then let's focus on getting Grimtrix's scepter first. As soon as we have that then we will plan the journey to Avalor." He said.

"Yes Dad," Sofia said before she went to clasp the necklace back around her neck and held it against her heart.

"I promise Mr. Cedric. I will set you free." She said with a smile suddenly magic began to surround Sofia, the family gasped as they watched, Sofia raised into the air and lightly spun as her apprentice outfit began to change and suddenly then she was let back down, the magic disappeared and Sofia looked at her new outfit.

"Sofia, your dress looks just like Cedric's Sorcerer robe," Amber said with a smile on her face and she was right, the new dress was the same length as her purple and pink dress but now it was lovely plum colored silk adorned with diamonds instead of her usual pearls, her corset was mostly the Plum colored silk except for a green panel on her chest with had delicate lace overlay that was embroidered with silver and the green bed down onto the skirt in a green underskirt with a plum colored overlay that was also decorated with diamonds and the green had the green and silver lace over it; her sleeves were a bit longer now and in a small bell shape, she wore grey tights, black flats, and brown fingerless gloves.

She really did look like she wore Cedric's Sorcery Robe.

"How?" Roland asked.

"Well, when Elena was in the Amulet she had complete control of it's magic so now Cedric has control." She said looking at how the new green color of the Amulet matched the green of her gown.

"Has the Amulet always been this powerful?" Roland asked.

"Yes, but I have always been strong enough to overpower anyone that has tried to steal it, I am the only one that can protect it and it protects me and even more so now that Mr, Cedric is in it." She explained with a smile.

"Is there anything else I should know about the Amulet?" He said looking tired.

"Um. It lets me talk to animals." She continued with her 'hard to say no to' smile, he stared at her before running his hand over his face.

"Alright then. Cedric if you can hear me then I leave Sofia in your care, you both take care of each other that's an order." Roland said looking at the Amulet and kind of felt a little silly about it, but when the Amulet glowed the silly feeling left.

~'o'O'o'~

It had been 2 days since Cedric had been pulled into the Amulet and Sofia had volunteered to do this on her own but now that she was here she felt worried about what she was supposed to say.

She knew the way by heart now, she greeted the others that she knew along the way.

Her mind was reeling the whole way and she held onto the Amulet for dear life, she had almost not wanted to do this but they deserved to know what happened and because of their power, they could be a lot of help.

Then before she knew it she at their bridge and she slowed her steps, there was no nice way of saying this so she just prepared for the worst.

Taking a deep breath she smiled and was calm when she knocked on the door, she almost felt nostalgic when there was a distant boom from within and 2 people cursing "Poseidon's Pumpkins." Sofia laughed but held her composure when the door locks were clicking and the door was swung open revealing Winifred who was using a rag to clean her face with a rag with a little annoyance on her face while Goodwin was in the living room still cursing as he was shaking the black potion from his arms.

"Oh Princess Sofia what a surprise," Winifred said and instantly Goodwin stopped.

She was ushered into the house and waited in the living room and ate little cakes that Winifred set out to keep her occupied while Winifred and Goodwin cleaned themselves up.

She felt better being inside the house, but suddenly a glow caught her eye and saw the amulet was glowing and floating, she followed it until she came up tot he stand which the family wand was held before it was given to Cedric.

She got close to the stand and the Amulet stopped, she knew what he wanted and was happy to oblige him, she was glad there was a reason he had showed her to take it with her before she came.

She pulled the wand from her dress pocket and with the magic of her hands she lifted the wand and sent it up to float inside the glass dome and she smiled at seeing it again this way.

"What are you looking at my dear?" Goodwin asked coming out completely clean and looking he saw the family wand back in its place.

"Has something happened?" Goodwin asked dejectedly making Sofia frown and nod, Goodwin said nothing but just looked at the downtrodden child who now wore an outfit that matched his son's Sorcery robes.

Winifred came out with a smile also clean but then saw them looking sad, she came around and saw the family wand in the stand and gasped, tears in her eyes.

"Sofia?" She asked making the Princess look up at her, she saw her son in Sofia not just because of her outfit but also because a strand of her hair was now silver and her tiara was now white gold with plum colored Amethysts that was spiky it sat on a yellow headband that held back most her hair.

Sofia took them both by their hands and led them to the living room where she told the story with painstaking detail down to the very part where she never stopped believing in their son to the point his bravery got him saved by her amulet and how he was trapped within never to age until they retrieved the Scepter of Grimtrix.

Goodwin held his sobbing wife, he was proud of his son but also distraught over how his life had turned out, trapped in an amulet never to age until he was released.

He looked over at the family wand and got up retrieving the wand and coming back over to Sofia.

With a swish of the wand they were suddenly in the meeting hall where most of the residents were playing games or socializing, they stood on the stage and suddenly all eyes were on them, and right up front was Sofia's family who looked confused at their changed location, but instantly saw Goodwin and Sofia on the stage.

"Princess Sofia of Enchancia, Apprentice of Cedric the Sensational, your master needs your help, do you accept the challenge of saving him from his prison?" Goodwin announced aiming the wand at her.

Sofia stood proud and tall.

"I accept." She said with pride as Winifred watched knowing what was happening.

"Do you accept this pact and position of Master Apprentice where you will take the place of your Master until his return while teaching yourself whatever magic you need to help him?" He announced the room was all watching the ancient pact was being enacted, while Roland and Miranda both looked determined and with pride of their daughter, they didn't know what was going on but they trusted Goodwin.

"I accept it with all my heart." She said happily with determination.

"Then from this point on and until the return of your Master, You, Princess are a full fledged Sorceress, and you will take your Master's wand in hand." he said handing her the family wand making her look at it in surprise.

"Your mission is to use everything you have learned from him, his wand, with your own talent to bring him back. This pact is non-negotiable and you cannot take it back, your life is not just yours it now belongs to the journey. May the Gods aid you Master Apprentice Sofia the Sensational Princess and Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia." Goodwin said before bowing.

Sofia held the wand in her hands and looked at the crowd that all stood and bowed.

She had her mission and now she refused to give up and she won't accept failure.


	2. Ducks in a row

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

The Master Apprentice chapter 2.

~'o'O'o'~

The next thing Sofia did was write an urgent letter to Princess Elena explaining her situation.

 _My dearest friend Elena,_

 _I am writing to you with great urgency, recently our Royal Sorcerer Cedric the sensational_

 _tried to overthrow our Kingdom but I was able to talk him down._

 _Unfortunately, in a moment of weakness, we were attacked by an enemy wizard named Grimtrix._

 _Cedric used the power of the amulet to help us, but when we had Grimtrix cornered he shot a death curse at me._

 _However, Cedric jumped in front of me to take the curse on himself as his last act of loyalty and nobility to our Kingdom._

 _Thankfully with the power of the amulet, he was saved,_ _but only at the expense of being trapped inside of the amulet just like you were._

 _If there is another way to free him I pray you can help me to find it otherwise there is a search out for Grimtrix to get his wand. I will keep you updated_

 _I will keep you updated, please let me know if you find anything on helping Cedric or if you have any news about the whereabouts of Grimtrix._

 _Best regards, Your dearest friend._

 _Sofia the First._

Sofia had begun sending and receiving regular letters with Elena, Elena had been sending out search parties with the Avaloran trade ships to Enchancia to help locate Grimtrix, however, he had become elusive to the point that finding barely a clue or a rumor was difficult.

Sofia had the basic idea of what needed to be done and the first of them was to get her ducks in a row.

Her next stop of telling those who needed to know was his parents and that interaction went better than she expected considering she was made a Master Apprentice ad take over the job of Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia, she didn't think that there was such a right of passage that an Apprentice would have to step up to the plate in order to save their Master, but now here she was, wand in hand and the sensational name on her back to lift her to her destiny while her master was constantly around her neck guiding her way and protecting her.

But now she knew and she had her mission and she was happy to have it.

~'o'O'o'~

2 years later.

Sofia was on her broom flying as fast as she could through the woods she was being followed by her friend Lucinda who was on her Ravenswood broom she had been assisting Sofia for the past year.

"Grimtrix, stop in the name of the King." She screamed watching the elusive wizard flying ahead on a cloud.

"You can't catch me, Princess." He shouted back shooting a blast of magic sticky goo easily catching both of the little girls against a tree.

Grimtrix came up right in front of the stuck Sofia as she squirmed around trying to escape.

"You will have to gain more power to stop me, _Princess_." He mocked her while she tried to pull herself off.

"GRIMTRIX." She shouted and shouted while the Wizard in question escaped, and Sofia became hoarse.

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia grumbled as she returned to the palace, the servants saw she was upset and even covered in a green sticky goo.

She stomped past her siblings with a grumble as she kept battling with the gunk in her hair, thankfully she passed right by Baileywick who began to make arrange for a bath in the Princess' room.

But Sofia made a beeline for the Sorcerer's workshop.

She stomped into the room scaring the sleeping Raven, he was one of the worst conversations she had to deal with when telling the news about Cedric's current state.

Wormwood wanted to be by himself for at least a week, everyone especially Sofia knew how much Cedric meant to Wormwood so she knew the time he was taking was to grieve, though he was just a raven and his familiar Wormwood still had his dignity and preferred to cry in private.

However, a very uncomfortable exchange happened the first day of Cedric being in the Amulet.

~'o'O'o'~

 _"Wormwood?" Sofia questioned carefully as she peeked through the door to Cedric's personal room._

 _"Princess I just need some time," Wormwood said not looking at her but just stayed on his perch looking at the messy bed._

 _"I know, but I need to ask you a favor and you're the only one I can trust with this. I know its hard but were all going through this too." Sofia said opening the door more to enter the bedchambers._

 _Wormwood sighed then used his wing to wipe his tears so that Sofia wouldn't see, he turned towards her still not smiling._

 _"I guess I am going to have to get used to helping you since you've taken over Cedric's position." He admitted thoughtfully._

 _"Yeah, so for now will you be my familiar until I get Mr. Cedric back?" She asked coming up to his perch and clasping her hands like she always does._

 _"My pleasure Princess." He said still not smiling but bowing his head almost like he was defeated, but Sofia felt remorseful towards him._

 _"I think now that we have a new partnership, you can just call me Sofia." She said smiling up at him, though her smile was not returned._

 _"Very well Sofia, What can I help you with?" He asked looking down at her._

 _Sofia held her green amulet close in her clasped hands and sighed, then much to Wormwoods surprise she reached around and unclasped the amulet._

 _"What are you doing?" he inquired worriedly._

 _"Can you guard the amulet for maybe an hour?" She asked blushing._

 _"Whatever for, you're supposed to guard him?" Wormwood said confused._

 _"Because..." She started and blushed deeper._

 _"...I need to take a bath." She said holding up the amulet up to him, Wormwood had to think for a moment before realizing her meaning._

 _"Yes very well, I will watch over the amulet for you. Just be sure to come get it when your done." Wormwood said taking the chain of the amulet in his beak and flying to the work table a the opposite side of the bedchamber where a wood pedestal stood._

 _Wormwood set the amulet on the pedestal as Sofia came up to watch, "Now put that glass dome over it." Wormwood said perching on the book stand._

 _Sofia did as she was told and casing the amulet under the dome then watched as the amulet was lifting with a glow of green magic then just floated around the dome._

 _"This dome is magical. Cedric made it to keep the amulet safe once he had stolen it. Only the person who cases the amulet with the dome can remove it. It will be safe here until your done, and on my bird's honor I won't leave its side." Wormwood said watching the amulet float around._

 _"Thank you Wormwood." She said softly with a curtsy then ran off to take a bath._

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia stormed into the bedchamber followed by Wormwood, Sofia had to take a moment to calm herself down.

This was the 3rd time she had Grimtrix in her sights since he cast the death curse, of course, his surprise at seeing her very much alive made for a good show to her.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Sofia emerged from a puff of green smoke in the secret meeting room of Hexley Hall where Grimtrix turned at the commotion, at first he had planned to see the newly changed good man of a Sorcerer namely Cedric the Sensational, however, he instead saw the little Princess he thought he killed._

 _"How did you survive?" He growled at her pointing his wand at her._

 _"My teacher saved me from you and in return got himself trapped, so now I am here to take what I need to set him free." She challenged him with the family wand of her teacher pointed right at him._

 _Grimtrix noted her changed outfit and the wand then noticed her new power._

 _"Who would have thought that Cedric would become such a great Sorcerer to have his own Master Apprentice?" Grimtrix asked rhetorically._

 _"A lot better then you I assure you," Sofia said slowly walking closer to him._

 _"Not likely." he retorted before casting the same death curse at her, he smiled at the black fog that covered the room but it fell when a green glow emanated from within the fog making it disappear to show Sofia, hovering in the air and surrounded by a green magic shield._

 _My teacher may be trapped Grimtrix but he is still with me and protects me." She said casting a sticky spell but she wasn't fast enough and suddenly he was gone._

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia had calmed enough to carefully unclasp the amulet and put it under the dome then silently left Wormwood to watch over it while she bathes.

She sat in the water letting the hot herb water magically work against the sticky spell to release the goo from her body and hair.

The first time this happened the maids made the mistake of chopping off her hair not knowing the sticky could be reversed.

Thankfully it had been a few years since then so now her hair was back to the length it was.

Sofia was relaxing remembering her first reply letter from Princess Elena, how betrayed she felt.

~'o'O'o'~

 _My dear friend Sofia,_

 _I will not lie to you, I knew this was going to happen someday._

 _I didn't want to tell you during your time here in Avalor but I knew for a long time that Cedric wanted your Amulet, he had many chances to steal it_

 _he had many chances to steal it but he always would lose the chance and the 1 time he actually had the amulet he gave it back to you._

 _That's why I didn't tell you because I saw his good side in him just like you._

 _Though I am surprised that he now resides inside the amulet, I will help in every way I can._

 _I will have Mateo look to see if there is another way and keep you updated._

 _Best regards._

 _Elena._

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia laid in her bed the amulet back around her neck and just stared at the green jewel wanting to catch a glimpse of Mr. Cedric.

But he never came, though she felt his presence she still wanted to see him.

She clasped the jewel in her hands and pulled in against her heart closing her eyes practically feeling him sitting on the bed nest to her and petting her hair lulling her into a peaceful dream.


End file.
